castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Skaar Deathrune
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Skaar Deathrune (hero) Skaar Deathrune is an Epic Boss that can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Skaar Deathrune which comes from the special mission in the Underworld. = Basic Information = * You have 95 hours 50 minutes to defeat Skaar until he flees. * He has about 100,000,000 HP * Up to 220 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that players level at the time of joining the battle. ** 70 people level 90+ ** 70 people level 60-90 ** 50 people level 30-60 ** 30 people level 1-30 = Special Information = * This battle features a system similar to the Battle of the Dark Legion's castle defense. Skaar has a mana forcefield, which starts at 60%. If Skaar Deathrune's Mana Forcefield is zero, you can attack for more. If your Skaar's Mana Forcefield is full, you cannot attack him. You can cast Dispel for 10 or 20 energy to lower his forcefield. A higher player Defense stat will allow you to do more damage to his forcefield. Elite Guard Having Elite Guard has a prominent role in this boss fight. * A Thief will steal Gold every attack. You need at least 2 elite guardsmen to have a thief. * A Mage will cast Fireblast, which does an approximate 115 additional damage every attack. You need at least 4 elite guardsmen to have a mage. * An Arch Mage will cast Earthquake, which will add 5% to your regular damage every attack. You need at least 10 elite guardsmen to have an arch mage. Siege Weapons While fighting Skaar, there are five different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage: = Lore = Before the Quest : Confrontation : The death knight approaches you and you can tell that you are not welcome within his abode. You grip your weapon and prepare for the inevitable attack. Quest Completion : Skaar: "Young warrior, I have been waiting for you. Lord Mephistopheles told me that you would end up here. Unfortunately for you, this will be your last stop." : You: "Mephistopheles??? He's still alive? But I destroyed him with the Holy Avenger. He is no more. I don't believe you!" : Skaar: "You really think that you could destroy Lord Mephistopheles? You are a bigger fool than I would have thought. You only delayed the eventual return of Lord Mephistopheles into your worthless little world. Before long, Lord Mephistopheles will enslave all of you!" : You: Not a chance death knight. Now that I know Mephistopheles is alive, I will stop at nothing to stop him and end his reign of terror! : Skaar: "If you truly believe you can do that, you are going to have to defeat me first, foolish warrior. Prepare for your end!" : You grip your weapon tightly. You feel the sweat roll down your forehead and prepare for Skaar's attack. He rushes toward you! Fortunately for you, his speed is nothing like Mephistopheles's other henchman. You sidestep Skaar's strike with ease and prepare your counterattack. You bring your blade above your head and aim for Skaar's back which he has just exposed. This will be a critical blow to your foe. With a sudden force, your weapon is repelled. What did Skaar do? He didn't counterattack and it was a sure opening. : Skaar: "Hahaha. You thought I would be so foolish as to let you injure me with such ease? My Mana Forcefield protects me from weak attacks like that! You have no chance against me foolish warrior!" : Celesta: "We must find a way to dispel the Mana Forcefield. Otherwise, we are at a large disadvantage!" : How will you dispel the Mana Forcefield? Skaar Summoned : What have you done?!? : "You are foolish if you think you can stop Lord Mephistopheles!" : Attack Skaar Deathrune now! : You have summoned Skaar Deathrune. Request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms!Defeat Skaar Deathrune now! : You have summoned the Skaar Deathrune, now request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms! Skaar Defeated : Before you have a chance to think about how to breach Skaar's Mana Forcefield, he brings his huge great sword down upon you. You avoid it and again try to counterattack but it is no use! The Mana Forcefield easily deflects your attack and leaves your hands numb. If you can't hurt Skaar, this battle will end quickly. : You: "Celesta, isn't there anything you can do to take dispel the Mana Forcefield?" : Celesta: "This magic is unlike anything I have seen before. I can try but I am not sure what the result will be." : Celesta speaks a magical incantation softly and a pale yellow glow starts to build around her hands. All of a sudden a beam of light shoots from her hands and hits Skaar's forcefield. The Mana Forcefield becomes visible and flickers for a bit. However, after a little bit the forcefield seems to be back up again. : Celesta: "It looks like the Dispel spell is only effective for a limited amount of time. You'll have to look for an opening while I continue to cast Dispel." : Now is the time for your counter attack. Celesta again murmurs the magical language to cast Dispel. You swing your blade at Skaar but the Mana Forcefield slows the attack enough that the attack doesn't affect Skaar. The Forcefield flickers a bit. Is this an opening from Celesta's Dispel? You quickly reverse the direction of your blade swing and bring your blade towards Skaar's hip. This time your blade is not repelled. Skaar narrowly sidesteps your strike. : Skaar: "My forcefield! That witch! It must be her." : Skaar diverts his attention away from you and now starts his charge towards Celesta. You must get there in time. You spring forward on a trajectory to intercept Skaar. You swing your blade and it is again stopped by the Mana Forcefield. However, it flickers again. It is down! This is your chance. Skaar raises his blade over his head and aims torwards Celesta's head. : Skaar: "Arrrrrggggh!" : Skaar's blade is mere inches away from Celesta but yet he has stopped for some reason. Skaar stumbles backward and it is now apparent why he stopped. Your weapon has penetrated Skaar from the back and has exited out the front of his chest. Skaar crashes down to his knees. : Skaar: "It seems I have underestimated the human that defeated Lord Mephistopheles….your end will still come foolish warrior…." : Skaar slumps down to the ground and in a flash of light he's gone. In its place is a portal. Where will this portal lead? Who knows? The only thing you do know is that it is a chance for you to get home to Valeria. : You step through the portal……. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack Rewards After Slaying Skaar Deathrune Chance Drops * Deathrune Blade * Helm of Fear * Soul Catcher * Pestilence * Hands of Darkness * Arcanist * Hellkite Minion Chance Drops *Deathrune Hellplate *Deathshield *Deathrune Signet *Punisher *Hellslayer Knight Chance of Getting Epic Loot If you deal minimum damage against Skaar, you will get 1 piece of Epic Loot. If you deal 1 million damage, you will get 1 piece of Epic Loot, and a chance to get a second peice. If you deal 2.5 million damage, you will always get a second piece of Epic Loot. If you deal 3 million damage or more, there is a chance that you can get a third piece of Epic Loot. There are 5 pieces of Epic Loot, and each one has a 20% chance of dropping from the monster. These numbers were generated by this spreadsheet, and may change as more data is added. If you wish to help discover the mechanics behind Epic Loot drops, please add your data to the spreadsheet. = Notes = * Skaar Deathrune is the second Epic Boss to have Siege Weapon options (first was Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen). Unlike Sylvanas, Skaar Deathrune is virtually impossible to fight by one's self. * Skaar Deathrune is the first Epic Boss Monster to require Energy in addition to Stamina to fight. Skaar is also the first monster of any kind to have a "shield" that must be depleted in order for attacks to be more effective, rather than a defense that must be sustained. Thus far, only Skaar Deathrune and Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental have this feature. * It is speculated that the Shield mechanic was introduced to encourage players to spend Energy as well as Stamina on the defeat of the monster, as other creatures (which have a fortification that must be sustained) suffer from a lack of dedicated defenders. = See Also = * Skaar Loot Data * Skaar Attack Formula nd Category:Monsters